<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your dreams... Our dreams! by Strawberry_Hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483468">Your dreams... Our dreams!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope'>Strawberry_Hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Соулмейт AU! где родственные души видят одни и те же сны на двоих.</p><p>Хэнк Андерсон давно уже отчаялся и не думал, что его жизнь может каким-то волшебным образом стать лучше, однако загадочная судьба неожиданно преподнесла ему подарок в виде необычного соулмейта, давая шанс начать всё с начала. В пятьдесят три.</p><p>Кто-нибудь подержите его пиво: сейчас он покажет, как можно всё испортить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your dreams... Our dreams!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dreams are not for us...</strong>
</p><p>Каждый ребёнок с детства мечтает увидеть настоящий сон. Неважно: мальчик или девочка — все фантазировали о том, как ночью им присниться полёт над облаками со скоростью ракеты или волшебный радужный сад с феями и единорогами. И абсолютно все завидовали счастливчикам, что уже видят сны, которые они разделяют со своей второй половинкой.</p><p>      Этой несбыточной мечтой о снах живут и многие взрослые. Правда, в немного другой форме: они хотят найти другого человека, которому снится тот же сон. Поэтому создали даже специальные сайты, где пользователи выкладывали рассказы о собственных сновидениях как можно подробнее, чтобы было больше шансов для нахождения единственной в мире родственной души.</p><p>      Да, с момента открытия учёными истинной мистической природы снов буквально каждый цивилизованный человек загорелся идеей найти своего идеального партнёра на этом огромном голубом шаре.</p><p>      Сначала Хэнк Андерсон — молодой и перспективный офицер в полиции Детройта — тоже был заинтересован в сладкой сказке под названием «Соулмейт», однако время шло, а никакие сны ему так и не снились, так что мужчина просто отбросил глупые романтичные мечты и создал семью с обычной симпатичной молодой женщиной, как и делали миллионы мужчин до всей этой шумихи с родственными душами и с сакральным смыслом сновидений. Для себя он решил, что постарается пожить подольше для того, чтобы его «истинная половинка» при рождении видела сны. Однако жизнь всегда всё переворачивает вверх дном.</p><p>      Сначала у него скончалась жена, но Хэнк мужественно выдержал удар, оставаясь надёжной опорой для их общего сына, а потом… Не для кого было быть «опорой», «столпом», «Атлантом»: Коул погиб от рук андроида-хирурга. Вот после такого лейтенанту было плевать и на цветные сны, и на какую-то чёртову родственную душу, которая могла родиться со дня на день. Он желал только о скорейшей встречи с любимыми. Но почему-то сама Фортуна была на стороне нерождённого младенца, и старый лейтенант каждый раз выигрывал в рулетке собственную жизнь. Наверное, не достаточно он ещё пострадал в этом жалком существовании, именуемом обычными счастливыми людьми жизнью.</p><p>      Когда на пятьдесят третьем году жизни одной летней ночью ему приснился сон, Андерсон смеялся, как умалишённый, глотая виски прямо из горла. Ладно он — старый грешный козёл, но невинное дитя в чём провинилось, чтобы ему в «половинки» достался старый дед-алкаш, который максимум ещё десяток лет осилит, если не окочуриться от случайно пойманной пули раньше? Однако после этого он всё же умерил пыл со спиртным, потому что не совсем Хэнк сволочь бездушная, чтобы даже не попытаться сделать жизнь маленького человека чуточку счастливей, чем его собственную. Он почувствовал необъяснимую рациональной логикой ответственность за судьбу неизвестного малыша.</p><p>      Правда его почти сразу насторожило, что сны у него какие-то странные… Да, его часть сновидений была вполне обыденной — ему снились коллеги с работы и сам полицейский департамент, иногда сюжеты фильмов прошлого столетия… А такому маленькому ребёнку — как он сам считал — должны были сниться его родители, либо вообще ничего (а что ещё, кроме мамки с папкой, должен был видеть младенец во время редких побуждений?), однако ему снился каждый раз какой-то странный сад и темнокожая женщина (которая и могла бы быть матерью, но выглядела слишком отчуждённой для этого статуса). Это так сильно обеспокоило мужчину, что тот несколько дней подряд не вылазил с соответствующих форумов, пытаясь найти подобные странности у других. И находил. Только легче не становилось.</p><p>      А однажды он увидел… Кошмар? И точно чужой, потому что ему в тот день августа бояться было нечего. Однако во сне он стоял на крыше напротив какого-то демона, схватившего маленькую девочку и грозящего сбросить её вниз на асфальт. А ещё у этого белокурого дьявола был пистолет, который тот тут же направил не-Хэнку прямо в голову, оглушительного что-то крича на своём демоническом. И стоило только не-ему сделать шаг в сторону чудовища, которое с каждой секундой становилось всё омерзительнее и омерзительнее, как в не-его голову прилетает пуля, а странный, совершенно точно не детский сон прервался на чёрную гладь — «родственная душа» проснулась. Андерсон тогда тоже резко проснулся, но немного позже своей половинки, пытаясь вообще понять, что это было. Новорожденному ребёнку не могут сниться кошмары.</p><p>      С тех самых пор загадка с внезапным появлением <em>взрослого</em> соулмейта заняла сознание старого детектива полностью, потеснив даже мысли по работе о как нельзя некстати появившихся всплесках девиации в городе. И за, хех, «мечтание» на рабочем месте его личное дело, которое и без того как грёбанный роман, пополнилось ещё одной записью. Но кому не всё равно?</p><p>      Только за два с лишним месяца безрезультатных поисков его запал сошёл на нет, и детектив медленно, но верно вернулся к обычной жизни за тем лишь исключением, что теперь во время алкогольной комы на него могла очень неодобрительно смотреть и отчитывать за проваленную миссию незнакомая женщина из сна не-ребёнка.</p><p>      И потом произошло это. К нему прилип этот сраный робот «меня зовут Коннор. Я андроид, присланный из «Киберлайф», который своими мерзкими глубокими карими глазами пытался просверлить его насквозь, желая анализировать старые кишки — не иначе… Ха, машина, да желала! Всё равно, что миксер, который хочет смешивать только йогурт с фрикадельками. Рассказать кому — оборжется!</p><p>      Так что Хэнк посмеивался и кривился от проявления необъятного самомнения этой жестянки, которая возомнила себя самой умной и не слушается приказов человека, однако… Похоже, что он на старости лет сходил с ума, поскольку ему временами казалось, что андроид при взгляде на придурка Гэвина чуть сильнее смыкает губы и хмурится, а во время поездки он не просто смотрит перед собой, а рассматривает проносящиеся пейзажи бетонных джунглей и встречных спешащих по своим делам людей и других андроидов. А потом Андерсену <em>снилось</em> эти самые спешащие прохожие и карикатурно озлобленный Рид, который бьёт не-Хэнку в под дых, а не-он с жалобным стоном падает на колени, содрогнувшись от боли… Не может же быть, что… Нет — он точно спятил на нервной почве!</p><p>      Когда Коннор начинает с искренним интересом расспрашивать лейтенанта о его прошлом, тот и вовсе забывает, что перед ним кусок пластика, а не настоящий парнишка, и рассказывает о себе всё так, как бы начал рассказывать молодому симпатичному стажёру. Но наваждение быстро проходит, и детектив пытается снова смерить консервную банку хмурым взглядом исподлобья, однако тот лишь игриво подмигнул. Да так, что старое сердце ушло в пятки. Вот же сукин сын!</p><p>      — «<em>У андроидов нет души</em>», — повторял про себя мужчина эту фразу, как священную мантру, когда чёртова жестянка вместо того, чтобы помочь ему забраться на крышу, лишь на секунду замешкалась и убежала вдогонку за девиантом. Хэнк корил себя за то, что сам выдумал себе что-то человечное в неживой машине.</p><p>      А потом, выйдя из ванной после незапланированного душа, увидел бездушную машину, которая так нежно и заботливо гладила давно не чёсанную шерсть Сумо. Заметив, что за ним наблюдают, Коннор тут же поднялся и развернулся с немного обескураженным видом, будто его поймали на чём-то незаконном. Это же не может быть одним из тех сраных алгоритмов «Киберлайф»! Так какого чёрта?! У Хэнка слишком слабое сердце для этого дерьма.</p><p>      Вместе они отправляются в кибер-бордель, расследовать убийство, совершенное очередным девиантом. Но в этот раз всё идёт совсем не так. Как «не так» мужчина понять не может, однако нехорошее предчувствие исходит из тугого узла в животе. А ещё Коннор, зараза такая, как ребёнок всё тянет в рот!</p><p>      Когда они (на самом деле всё сделал RK800) выяснили, что возможной убийцей была Трейси с синими волосами, андроид-детектив будто загорелся идеей найти девианта, потому он почти тащил Хэнка за собой повсюду, восстанавливая маршрут беглянки, а лейтенант такому несвойственному обычной машине упорству только радовался, пока не произошла встреча с двумя девиантами.</p><p>      Этот выстрел… Он не просто оборвал <em>жизнь</em> какой-то там девчонки и лишил смысла <em>жизни</em> разыскиваемого девианта, а разрушил нечто более страшное — более близкое к сердцу, к <em>душе</em>. Он уничтожил те несчастные крохи робкого сомнения, что прорастали в разуме лейтенанта, когда он будто видел не холодную бесчувственную машину, выполняющую поставленную цель, а немного неуклюжего, слишком вежливого, но тем не менее решительного молодого <em>человека</em>.</p><p>      Да, теперь сомнений больше не было.</p><p>      Но была грёбанная иррациональная надежда.</p><p>      Они сидели в том самом парке у моста, куда он раньше приходил с сыном… Точнее, Хэнк сидел и грустно пил кислое пиво, а RK800 шастал где-то у него за спиной, но больше это никак не волновало старика. Зачем переживать за мультиварку, которая выполняет свои прямые функции у тебя за спиной?</p><p>      — Позволите личный вопрос, лейтенант? — неожиданно объявился тот рядом и спросил таким мерзким прекрасным голосом.</p><p>      Такой голос должен быть у живого мальчишки двадцати с чем-то — возможно даже тридцати — лет, который, возможно, любит собак, встречать рассветы и читать книги допоздна, а не у безвольного куска пластика с лампочкой на голове. Так какого хрена?!</p><p>      Андерсона раздражало в андроиде всё: от пресловутого наклона головы до бесящего пиджачка с андроидовскими нашивками. Потому что эта искусственность лишний раз напоминала детективу о том, какой же он инфантильный идиот, решивший, будто именно у этого робота кроме проводов и гаек внутри есть что-то большее. Что-то, что не поддаётся обычным алгоритмам, прописанным двоичным кодом. Это что-то — душа. Он хотел обмануться, что у его соулмейта она есть, но он — машина. Машина. Машина! В этих глазах нет жизни, почему же ты не хочешь этого увидеть, старый идиот?!</p><p>      Но нет, Хэнк ещё надеется, потому что надежда — это единственное светлое чувство, оставшееся в его прогнившем насквозь от упрямого саморазрушения теле. Поэтому он спросил хриплым от напряжения голосом:</p><p>      — Ну, а сам-то ты, Коннор? Ты у нас вроде на вид человек, а на самом-то деле что? — и замер, наивно ожидая верного ответа, не зная, какой ответ <em>верный</em>.</p><p>      И ответ был верным до противного скрежета зубов, однако он всё-равно хотел не его. Он не хотел этих механических ноток в голосе, эту непоколебимую уверенность в своей правоте, этот плевок в его чувства. Потому что он хотел увидеть чувства в ответ, а получил сухое высказывание:</p><p>      — Я машина для выполнения задач.</p><p>      И всё. Остальные слова были просто мишурой — жалкие попытки старого алкаша переубедить себя в идиотском необоснованном желании, но чёртова жестянка никак не помогала с этим, каждой своей фразой выводя копа из себя всё сильнее и сильнее.</p><p>      Казалось, передовой прототип робота-детектива линейки «Киберлайф», способный спрогнозировать любое развитие событий, искренне удивился тому, что Андерсон вытащил из кармана свою пушку и направил ему прямо в пластиковую голову. Хэнк знал, что это ему просто казалось. Он знал, что испуг в тёплых шоколадных глазах — это лишь очередная симуляция, хотя его сердце и кричало об обратном. Но кто будет слушать жалкий кровяной насос, которые люди по собственному хотению связали со всеми сентиментальными вещами в мире?</p><p>      Выстрел был оглушительным. Брызги тириума окрасили грязный серый снег в голубой. Робот подкосился, а после упал, но... Андроид всё ещё будто понимая происходящее, не веря в происходящее на последнюю секунду посмотрел на мужчину и через секунду из его щенячьих глаз утекла… нет — не жизнь! Он — машина! Он неживой! Ведь так? У живого бы кровь потекла из раны не синяяя, а красная, не так ли, лейтенант Андерсон? Ведь не могла настоящая, <em>живая душа</em> просто притворяться машиной, чтобы её не уничтожили, как других девиантов? Да, лейтенант Андерсон? Ты же верно применил все свои детективные задатки для раскрытия этого важного, самого важного дела в жизни?!</p><p>***</p><p>      Пятидесяти трехлетний лейтенант полиции Детройта Хэнк Андерсон, собственноручно убивший своего соулмейта, больше никогда не видел снов. Даже когда на следующий день Коннор вошёл в полицейский участок. Не его Коннор.</p><p>      И после того, как <em>не его</em> Коннор-девиант просил его не убивать себя, мужчина лишь криво усмехнулся и крутанул барабан револьвера в последний раз. Наконец-то.</p><p>
  <strong>…because dreams are not for <em>me</em>…</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Старое примечание:<br/>"Так давно хотела написать Хоннор, написала и всех убила, а теперь плачу, потому что слёзы текут и я не могу, хоспади, люди добрые, помогите-остановите меня от писания стекла, пожалуйста прошу-умоляю!<br/>Или не останавливаете, если понравилось.</p><p>Надеюсь, что хоть кому-нибудь понравилось)</p><p>И прощу прощения за ошибки, потому что я у мамы грамотейка, а у папы - стекольщица"</p><p>Сейчас просто добавлю то, что очень люблю соулмейт аушки, даже если они трагичные.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>